


Someday

by pseudocordelia



Series: ashedue week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 4+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, marihilda is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: "In Duscur," Ashe casually asks, his face barely lit by their tent's oil lamp, "how do people propose to each other?"Dedue isn't sure how to answer.-Five loosely connected drabbles for Day 1 of Ashedue Week, Duscur/Traditions.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Someday

"In Duscur," Ashe casually asks, his face barely lit by their tent's oil lamp, "how do people propose to each other?"

Dedue isn't sure how to answer. Ashe already knows that customs varied across areas. (Not to mention that they're meant to be sleeping. There is a long march tomorrow.)

It doesn't matter. Dedue has never been good with words, especially those of the Fodlan tongue, but speaking with his boyfriend like this is… nice.

"In my village," he says, letting Ashe lay on his chest, "couples would give each other jewellery or weapons with their family's seal."   
"Oh! Was that earring of yours a family seal?   
"Yes. My mother had a similar one."  
"Can I ask what happened to it?"  
"An Imperial soldier tore it out. The brooch I wear now is a token of the luck goddess."  
"Oh…" Ashe paused for a moment. He might have been thinking. He might have just been listening to Dedue's heartbeat. "Maybe someday after the war… we could get piercings together."  
"Someday."

Silence lingered for a moment. Dedue leaned down to gently kiss the top of Ashe's head. It was getting late, after all.

"Good night, Ashe."  
"Good night!" 

* * *

He wakes to the sound of pen against paper. Sunlight filters through the inn's curtains. It is a sunday, and Ashe is at his desk. He has his hair neatly tied at the back. With the war a year or so behind them, Ashe has somehow got even more handsome.

Dedue wants to hug him, yet Ashe stands up before he gets the chance. He tucks in his thischair, leaving the ink to dry. "Morning, Dedue,” he says, lazily wrapping his arms around the man. “I was just about to heat the baths.”

Dedue nods, leaning into the touch. He brushes Ashe's hair back to chastely kiss his forehead. “Good morning, my knight.” 

Ashe giggles at that. Only after he rejected Dimitri's offer did Dedue start teasing him with the title. ( _He loves it_ .)   
  
Dedue, though, is curious about what Ashe is writing. "Would you like me to take that letter back to the castle?" He doesn’t mean to pry, but he wants to help his boyfriend whenever he can. 

Ashe doesn’t seem to mind."Oh! It isn't for anyone there. It's for Hilda."   
"Hilda Valentin Goneril?"  
"I think it’s Edmunds-Goneril now, but yeah.” 

Dedue wonders if he’ll be Ubert-Molinaro or Molinaro-Ubert, but those are thoughts for another day. He kisses Ashe on the forehead. "I will heat the ovens."

"Okay!"

* * *

Before Dedue even has the chance to knock on the door, Ashe is already there, holding it upon whilst practically vibrating with excitement. "Dedue!" he exclaims, hopping up for a moment to kiss his cheek.   
Dedue just has to chuckle. "I am happy to see you too, my knight."   
"There's a Duscur piercer staying at the inn! I talked to him, and he said he could do our ears." 

Someday could be today. Dimitri won't mind, so Dedue nods. "Of course."

(Dedue goes first. As he lays down, Ashe squeezes his hand. Dedue returns the favour when it is Ashe's turn.

They get matching silver studs. Dedue tells Ashe he looks beautiful. Ashe returns the favour twofold.)

* * *

Everything has to be perfect before they leave. The meats need to be cured and the pantries need to be stocked. Ashe is confident in his sister's ability to run the place, he just has to make sure everything’s ready. He doesn’t want any letters to interrupt their mission.   
  
Neither he nor Dedue are knights, but Dimitri made an exception. The repatriation needs as much help as it can get. Making his way up from the cellar and to the kitchen for the umpteenth time, Ashe has a skip in his step.

It is bittersweet, but Ashe is excited. He’s excited to help people move back home and he’s excited to see the flowers. He’s excited to share the experience with Dedue. He’s excited to _ask the question._

When he enters the kitchen through the backdoor, though, his thoughts are drowned out by the sound of applause.   
  


“A couple got engaged,” Dedue casually states, handing Ashe the next tray. His face is slightly flushed, though.  
For a moment, Ashe is taken aback. “O-oh.” Is Dedue getting impatient? Does Dedue even want to get engaged? “I’m… happy for them.”   
“As am I.”

They stare at each other for a moment. Ashe quickly steps up to kiss Dedue on the cheek, before scurrying back downstairs. 

Had he stayed any longer, he might’ve died of embarrassment.

* * *

It’s a long day, but it’s all worth it. New foundations have been laid. He has heard the stories of men, women and children alike. He has seen their smiles and heard their laughs.

Through it all, the velvet box in his pocket burned. Finally, though, as evening begins to fall, Dedue pulls him aside. Ashe follows him into a field of flowers. They do not say a single word. Their hands only brush together.

The bright yellows and red flowers beautifully contrast against the amber painted sky. “Thank you for coming with me,” Dedue finally says, breaking the silence.

Ashe kneels down then and there. The box snaps open in his hands, revealing a golden earring in the shape of a shield. Engraved are two chevrons and a cinquefoil: it is the symbol of House Gaspard.  
  
“Dedue… I…” Ashe has been thinking about this for years, but now the words elude him. His heart is beating so fast. He just wants to be with Dedue. “I made this with Hilda’s help… I want you to wear it.”

He can barely look Dedue in the eyes.  
  
Dedue places a hand on his wrist, though. It is soothing. He kneels down to be at eye level with Ashe. “Of course,” he whispers, taking his current earrings out with his free hand. “I would love to wear it.”

Ashe’s hands shake as he takes the earring out of the box. Dedue guides him, though. It all gently slides into place. Their noses are almost touching. “Someday,” Ashe begins, taking a big breath, “I want to get married.” 

“Me too,” Dedue says, before leaning in to kiss Ashe. “Someday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited to see what people make for Ashedue week! I have fics coming up for every day of this week, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
